Jasmine Just Wants to Have Fun
Lady Morticia takes notice of Jasmine's penchant for playing Lacie's new pachinko machine. She places a spell on the Pink Ranger, causing her to shirk all responsibilities to her karate student and her teammates, seeking nothing but fun and games! Morticia soon turns the machine into the Pachinko Head monster, who proceeds to turn the Rangers into pachinko balls! It's up to Susie to save the day, but will the return of Serpentera make it more difficult? Plot At the Riverside Youth Center, Lacie has just received a new Pachinko machine, one that Jasmine instantly finds fun to play. Watching from up in the Moon Palace, Lady Morticia gets the idea to let Jasmine's fun last forever by making it the only thing on his mind and casts a spell on him. Soon, Jasmine's love for the machine turns to an obsession, causing her to ignore both Drew and Tasmin, a karate student she had promised to practice with. Off to the side, Briana Chandler tries to show her sister, Brittany her new theory on how to find the Power Rangers' true identities. She points out how every time there's a monster attack in Riverside, Lacie takes the day off, so she thinks that Lacie herself is a Power Ranger. Brittany seems to accept the theory. Drew runs out to the park to meet with the other Rangers as they play Frisbee and informs them of Jasmine's weird behavior. Z-Putties suddenly appear and interrupt their meeting for a fight, and Telexa calls Jasmine to request her aid in the battle. Jasmine initially refuses since "that's no fun", but decides to go to the park anyway so she can play on the playground. High above the Earth in Serpentera, Lady Morticia watches the Putties fall and decides to make a new monster out of the Pachinko machine, creating Pachinko Head. The Rangers morph to do battle with the monster, but Jasmine proves to be of no help as she runs around like a child. Regardless, the other Rangers try to fight without Jasmine until Pachinko Head turns them all into Pachinko balls. Only Susie is able to avoid getting transformed, and she lures Pachinko Head away by making him chase the Frisbee from earlier. Susie scoops up the Pachinko balls and teleports to the Command Center, where Gamma 5 promises to restore the Rangers to normal. Telexa then reports that Pachinko Head is on a rampage through the city, one made worse when Lady Morticia throws down a grenade to make her monster grow. Susie summons the White Tigerzord to fight Pachinko Head, but is quickly overpowered and forced to retreat. Gamma manages to break Pachinko Head's spell on Jasmine, which also breaks Morticia's spell in the process. Jasmine admits her fault in the situation that has Susie in danger and teleports out to summon the Pink Dragon Thunderzord to rescue Susie. In its Warrior mode, Jasmine's Thunderzord is able to hold his own against Pachinko Head while Gamma restores the remaining Rangers, after which they all form the Thunder Megazord and destroy the monster for good. As Pachinko Head falls, Serpentera arrives and dismantles the Thunder Megazord back into the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Tor the Shuttlezord appears at the last second to save the crippled Thunderzord from getting stomped on, albeit barely, and it manages to siphon almost all of Serpentera's power as well. Lady Morticia is forced to retreat back to the moon, though she swears that her war with the Rangers is not over. At the Youth Center, Lacie points out to the Chandler Twins that she never left during the entire monster attack, shooting down Brianna's theory and earning her an ear-pull from Brittany. Nearby, Jasmine apologizes for her actions to her friends, having realized that there's a time for work and a time for play. Luckily, Tasmin is still waiting for him, and Jasmine goes off to practice with her like she promised. Cast *Genevieve Cortese as Carmen Rodriguez (Yellow Ranger) *Eric Lively as Drew Hale (Blue Ranger) *Bradley MacinTosh as Trey Wilkes (Black Ranger) *Kevin Zegers as Jake Stewart (Red Ranger) *Kristin Cavarerli as Jasmine Harris (Pink Ranger) *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold (White Ranger) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm